


Body Heat

by Charli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, M/M, Necrophilia, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charli/pseuds/Charli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luther, the vampire, has an itch, and he wants Dean to scratch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



Dean tugged against the restraints that held him firmly in the chair. It was a futile gesture. White electrical cord bound his wrists behind the chair and tied his ankles to the chair legs. The advantage of electrical flex was that it couldn’t be tied as tight as normal rope, but that didn’t stop it rubbing his skin raw.

The vampire circled him, lean and hungry with long dark hair and pale penetrating features. “Dean Winchester,” he marvelled as he moved gracefully around his captive “The infamous Dean Winchester.” He added with a purr. “You and your brother have something of a reputation among my people.”

“What have you done with Sam?” Dean snarled angrily.

Luther laughed, “Nothing. Why do you think I should?”

“Where is he?”

“You should worry less about your brother and more about yourself.”

Luther put his face close to Deans’ and inhaled deeply. Leather, motor oil and soap. It was an intoxicating combination. “Dude,” Dean struggled in his chair “Do that again and you’ll be eating boot.”

“You smell like a man.”

“Seriously, they’ve got steel toe caps.”

Luther reached out his long fingers and stroked the side of Dean’s neck “So warm, so tasty.”

Dean pulled away, “Oh yeah, I’m a nummy treat.”

The vampire took hold of Dean’s chin and turned his face to his. Dean stared defiantly into Luther’s eyes, holding his gaze and refusing to blink. Suddenly Luther’s mouth was on his, the cool tongue invading his mouth. Dean was too surprised to react, too taken aback to close his lips. Luther pulled back slightly, “Ever been fucked by an older man?” he asked huskily.

Dean grinned menacingly, “I’m more of a giver than a receiver.”

“Is that so?”

Luther knelt behind the chair and placed his hands on Dean’s bindings. “If you run, if you try to escape, I will kill you.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want to feel your heat. I want to feel your burning cock deep inside of me. I want you to wrap your arms around me and let me listen to your heart beating within your chest.”

“And you’ll let me go?”

“You have my word.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re Dean Winchester. Because you smell like the inside of your Chevy Impala, and because I want to be fucked by someone who knows what they’re doing and by someone who has blood pumping through their veins.”

“You could’ve just asked.”

“And you would’ve come willingly?”

“Pulses are over-rated; you know what I’m saying?”

Dean felt his bonds loosen and fall away. He stood slowly and rubbed his wrists. Luther grabbed his shoulders and pressed him hard up against a wall. He bared his fangs in Dean’s face.

“Dude,” Dean said slowly “Does this look like running to you?”

Luther grabbed Dean’s leather jacket by the collar and kissed him hard on the mouth. Kissing a vampire? Well, this was a new experience. Luther’s hands were reaching up under his shirt, caressing his flesh. Dean responded in kind, his hands expressing his curiosity in the vampire’s body. His fingers brushed across taut stomach muscles and he grabbed Luther by the hips and pulled their crotches together, Dean’s denim erection rubbing hard against Luther’s leather-clad one.

Dean rolled slightly and the two men switched positions. Now it was Luther who was pressed up against the wall, “Between a rock and a hard place.” He hissed and Dean grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

Now was the time for Dean to make his move, now was the time he should be thinking about escaping, and yet still he stayed. His hands undoing buttons, loosening belt buckles, shedding clothing. He’d done many stupid, dangerous things for a fuck in his time, but this was about to cap them all.

His jeans dropped to his ankles, Luther meanwhile tugged down his leather pants and kicked them out of the way. Dean pressed his left arm into the back of Luther’s neck “Suck on my fingers bitch, and don’t even think about biting me.”

The vampire greedily sucked Dean’s fingers into his mouth and teased them with his tongue. Dean could feel the sharp pricks of Luther’s fangs pressing against the pads of his fingers. This, he thought, was fucking on the edge.

Dean slid his fingers from Luther’s mouth and began to slowly work two of them into Luther’s ass. The vampire accommodated them easily and Dean slipped in a third. Luther bucked against Dean’s hand, growling softly. “Fuck me Winchester,” he snarled “I’m not going to beg.”

“Give it time.” And Dean replaced his fingers with his hard and ready cock.

This was never going to be a gentle fuck. There was never going to be foreplay and soft caresses. This was all about penetration and power.

As Dean pounded into his ass Luther fought to keep his legs straight and not to buckle down on the floor. He relished the feel of abrasive hot throbbing flesh battering into him. It made him feel alive.

Dean grunted and humped and thrust in as hard and deep as he could. He had dominion over this beast. And it felt good.

“I want you to come in my ass,” Luther rasped “I want to feel your spunk filling me up.”

Dean slowed down his movements, sliding rhythmically in and out of the cold flesh. “You wanna feel me?” he said in Luther’s ear.

“Yes, oh yes.”

Buried in Luther’s ass up to his balls, Dean came in jerks and gasps. Luther could feel his insides being splashed with the scalding liquid.

Dean slid out and slumped up against the wall. He was about to start pulling his pants up when Luther reached out a hand and stopped him. As the vampire faced him Dean noticed that Luther was still hard.

“You’ve had your climax,” he said menacingly, “Now it’s time for me to have mine.”

He pushed hard on Dean’s shoulders and Dean slid down to the floor. Luther kicked his jeans out of the way. “Spread your legs,” he said and Dean found himself powerless to resist.

Luther knelt between his spread thighs, erect cock bobbing before him, showing him the way. Luther ran his hands along Dean’s muscular legs and Dean felt himself growing hard again. Dean’s cock twitched as Luther brought his head down low, his hair brushing across Dean’s pelvis.

It was then Dean felt the vampire’s chill mouth on the inside of his thigh. Sucking little kisses moving higher and higher until Luther’s tongue was probing the seam where thigh meets groin.

And then Dean felt it.

The pain of the bite.

He tried to struggle but somehow he was weak and Luther held on firmly. “Don’t worry,” Luther looked up at him, Dean’s blood staining his lips, “I just want a little something to remember you by.”

There would always be two things that Dean Winchester would never show people, one was his sensitive side. The other was a tiny scar hidden away in the seam of his left thigh.


End file.
